Reflexo
by Haki-chan
Summary: Veja nessa fic os mais profundos sentimentos de Kikyou, o que ela guarda no fundo de sua alma.


_**Reflexo**_

No cair da noite, uma fina chuva cobria os céus do feudo, espalhando um cheiro de terra molhada. Debaixo de uma grandiosa árvore, uma mulher fitava calmamente os céus. Era uma sacerdotisa.

"Huh... a cinqüenta anos atrás eu fitei os céus acreditando que tudo ia mudar... fui ingênua."

-----------FLASHBACK----------

Dentro de uma pequena choupana uma mulher se revirava perturbada em seu leito. A garotinha ao seu lado se levanta preocupada:

-Mamãe, o que foi? Teve um pesadelo?

-Não foi nada... volte a dormir Kikyou.

-Mas mamãe, você está suando – ela coloca sua pequena mão sobre o rosto da mãe – e está gelada. É um pressentimento?

A mulher sorri enquanto abraça a menina. Como podia uma criança tão jovem ser tão sábia? Não havia dúvidas de que possuía uma alma especial.

-Foi sim... mas como você sabia Kikyou?

-Eu não sei... eu apenas senti. É tão estranho! Eu sou uma aberração mamãe?

-É claro que não minha filha!

-Mas então por que só eu sinto essas coisas? Por que só eu vejo coisas que ninguém mais vê? Por quê!

A mãe se surpreende ao ver o desespero da menina. Não sabia que ela sofria tanto com isso. Então, carinhosamente ela afaga a cabeça de Kikyou.

-Porque você tem um dom minha querida...Nossa família vem de uma geração de sacerdotisas, tem que se acostumar com isso.

-Mas eu não quero me acostumar! Quero ser normal...

-... Volte a dormir Kikyou, já é tarde.

-Não posso. Estou com medo da chuva... – ela se agarra na cintura da mãe.

-Não tenha medo da chuva, é um presente dos céus. – novamente ela acaricia a cabeça da filha – você tem que ser mais corajosa... não se sabe o que pode acpntecer no futuro.

Kikyou sorri mais tranquila enquanto se aconhegava no colo da mãe.

-Mamãe... - chama a menina já quase dormindo.

-Sim?

-O seu pressentimento... foi sobre mim não é?

-...

-------FIM DO FLASHBACK--------

Uma gota de chuva cai sobre o rosto da sacerdotisa, despertando-a de suas lembranças.

"Destino...foi com isso que minha mãe sonhou. Com o _meu destino. _Depois daquela noite, nós nunca mais falamos sobre isso. Mas eu entendi o que ela queria me dizer..."

Um de seus carregadores chega lhe trazendo mais uma alma. Kikyou a coloca entre suas mãos com um triste sorriso em seu semblante:

-Isso quer dizer que..._ meu destino já estava traçado?_ Não tinha mais como mudar...?

Enquanto absorvia a alma, ela cerra os punhos como se pudesse fazer o tempo voltar:

"Onde? Onde terei errado...? Não pode ser pretensão minha achar que tudo poderia ser diferente..."

--------MAIS FLASHBACK---------

Cautelosamente uma mulher atravessava o campo em direção a uma gruta escondida. Ao entrar dentro dela, ouve uma voz masculina familiar:

-Kikyou...achei que não viesse hoje. Pensei que estivesse ocupada demais pra vir aqui.

Ignorando o tom de ironia na voz do sujeito, ela responde tranqüilamente enquanto prepara uma infusão de ervas:

-Onigumo, vejo que está melhor. Parece que finalmente o remédio está surtindo efeito.

-Sacerdotisa, porque insiste em cuidar dos meus ferimentos? Sabe muito bem que se te pegarem cuidando de mim, receberá sérias conseqüências... – sem nem terminar de falar, ele esboça um descarado sorriso cínico – afinal, você sabe muito bem o que eu faria agora se pudesse me locomover...

-...

Enfim ela termina de aplicar os curativos, mas sem responder à um único comentário Obsceno que o bandido fazia.

Porém, quando Kikyou já estava saindo da gruta, Onigumo lhe chama sua atenção com um último comentário:

-Kikyou! Você ainda será minha... Pode escrever o que estou dizendo! Será toda minha! Custe o que custar...

--------FIM DO FLASHBACK---------

A chuva havia parado. Finalmente podia-se ver o céu estrelado acompanhado do relento da noite.

"Onigumo... eu achava que aquele homem infeliz nunca mais se locomoveria..."

Kikyou se levanta preparando-se para partir. Ela se apoia em seu arco e se levanta vagarosamente.

"Desgraçado. Eu podia tê-lo deixado largado como um moribundo para que os abutres o devorassem. Mas não fiz isso..."

Caminhando lentamente para fora do feudo, ela v6e seu reflexo em uma poça de água no chão:

"Sim, eu morri... mas agora me sinto livre. Livre para viver"

Ela levanta seu olhar para os seus carregadores de alma.

"Naraku, vou te mandar para o inferno _custe o que custar!_ Só assim serei livre por completa..."

A sacerdotisa segue em frente seguindo seus carregadores até que sua silhueta se perdesse em meio as sombras da noite... deixando apenas um suave perfume para trás.

Fim 


End file.
